


Sixty- fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Underage Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Hey if you're still doing prompts could I get a whimpery, squirmy Sammy still to young to actually come?</p>
<p>****Please notice, that both, Sam and Dean, are underage in this! No specific ages.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty- fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty- fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy didn’t actually understand most of the things Dean wanted to do to him; they just didn’t make sense. But it always felt good; there wasn’t anything better than having his brother’s hand all over his small body. Nothing felt as good and warm and safe as Dean tracing lines over Sammy’s bony chest and further down.

Daddy had told him that he was a big boy now and that he wasn’t supposed to show that area to anyone. But Dean was Sammy’s favorite person in the whole world and if he said that it was alright to touch each other’s private bits, Sammy believed him without a second thought.

“But just you and me, Sammy.” Dean told him again and again. “Just us, okay?”

“Okay”, he breathed, trying not to squirm too much as Dean toyed with his stiff little cock. It fit perfectly in Dean’s hand and it was Sammy’s favorite thing to do at night. He loved touching his brother too; loved the way Dean’s breaths got faster and harder, loved it when his hips stuttered right before Sammy’s small hand got wet and gooey and Dean relaxed against the pillows with a sigh.

His own cock didn’t do that, “not yet, Sammy”, Dean’s told him. “Yours will too in a few years.”  
Sammy was satisfied with that, because whatever Dean did to him felt just too nice to complain.

What he wasn’t good at, like, at all, was being quiet and holding still. Whenever Dean did was much as touch his cock – with hands or lips – that was it. Sammy moaned and squirmed and begged, did everything to get more, more of everything. Dean did his best to keep him as quiet and still as possible; held him down, put a sweaty palm over Sammy’s pink, wet mouth and threatened him.

“Shh, Sammy, gotta keep quiet for me, okay? What do you think dad will do if he wakes up? Huh? Do you want him to find out? Our little secret?”

He never got an answer to that, but the way Sammy’s eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered in Dean’s hands was answer enough for both of them.


End file.
